


Happily

by XMarjolein19



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Fluff, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMarjolein19/pseuds/XMarjolein19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes to the doctor to make Zayn happy, through that he gets to know the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is the real treatment against this sort of cancer. I do really have respect for people who have fought for their lives against cancer, I love you mommy, RIP Grandma Xxx

July 23rd 2013  
“It wasn't anything serious” Louis said to Zayn. Zayn raised his eyebrows at Louis. Louis hasn't visited the doctor in years and now that Louis felt so much pain in his side that Zayn almost had to drag Louis to the doctor himself. Louis only decided to go to rassure Zayn that it was just a little soreness that Louis felt the past few days too. Zayn wasn't convinced though. “They're calling for results tomorrow for your worries” Louis said and went upstairs.

That afternoon Zayn answered the phone, it was Louis' doctor. Louis was out of the house, taking a walk around town.  
“Is Louis there?” Doctor Hamilton asked through the phone.  
“No but I can take the message for him. He said it was fine. Is everything alright?” Zayn asked.  
“Well, we took some tests and Louis is terribly ill. It's cancer. He has bone cancer and the cells are evil. He needs to go to the hospital for chemo's and other treatments.” Doctor Hamilton said to Zayn. 

Zayn knew his worries. He was never wrong.

Later Louis came home, his bones still felt like shit. He found Zayn on the couch with cloudy eyes and teartracks underneath his eyes. Louis raised his eyebrows at Zayn and he'd never seen Zayn cry, at least not that he can remember, but what ever. It must be someting terrible to make hime cry. Zayn looked at Louis and Louis sat down next to Zayn. “What's wrong?” Louis asked Zayn. Zayn was quiet for a moment. “Your doctor called” Zayn started. “You have cancer in your bones, Louis”

August 6th 2013

Louis was taking a walk around Amsterdam. He moved here a couple years ago to fresh his live up. He knew he would find his love here. No luck yet though. Maybe he should've moved to Paris instead, but his mom though that was too far away, so he chose Amsterdam. He came across one of those briges over the canals and leaned against the railing. It was a hot evening on the 6th of August and he was thinking about tomorrow. How his chemo's started, hopefully killing the evil cells in his bones. 

His search for the one boy was still unsuccessfull and that worried him even more, he was 21 for fuck sake and he wanted, no needed some love. Of course, he had Zayn, and Niall. Niall, the poor boy, thought that Louis was going to die. “Ofcourse I'm not going to die Niall.” Louis had said and he earned a pat on the shoulder from Zayn as Louis was hugging Niall. 

He felt presence behind him and he turned around. There was a boy, a few years younger maybe. A beanie on top of his head, his hair hidden underneath it. “Isn't it a little warm for one of those?” Louis asked the boy. The boy shrugged. “It'll cool down eventually” the boy said. Louis nodded, was true though. Once 9 PM turned around in Holland it was quite chilly out. “What are you doing here?” The boy asked louis. He was now standing next to Louis also leaning against the railing looking how the sun shined low to the horizon. “Mentally preparing for a battle, I guess.” Louis said, looking in the eyes of the stranger and he noticed they were an emarald green. The boy nodded. “For what though? You going to join the army?” The boy asked seriously. It could've been true, maybe he would've found his love there and he would get shot. But he found his love and that was the only thing on his mind, and well, as well as fighting. 

“No no, I have cancer” Louis said looking at the water underneath him. “My chemo is starting tommorrow so starting the battle.” Louis said. The boy nodded feeling sad for Louis. 

It was silent after that.

They both just stood there for a few moments, For Louis it was kind of awkward, you don't just say that you have cancer to a complete stranger. For the boy it was weird because he had no idea what to say. 

“I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have said that.” Louis said and the boy next to him turned to Louis. “Oh no, don't apologize, you've got nothing to worry about. Let's just start over yeah? I'm Harry” The boy- Harry- said, reaching hia hand out for Louis to shake. That made Louis smile, there was no awkward situation anymore and Harry did that with only one sentence. 

“I'm Louis” Louis said shaking Harry's hand. Harry nodded. He sure felt something when shainking the boys hand. He didn;t want to press to hard because yeah. He didn't want to hurt the boy next to him. 

“Maybe this is a weird question, but would you want to go to the hospital with me tomorrow? I can ask my friends but they would be crying their eyes out.” Louis asked not really looking up at Harry, yes, up because harry was a good few inches taller than Louis. Harry thought about it for a second and he wanted to go, wanted to help the boy next to him through it. Harry nodded his head towards Louis. “Yeah I'll go with you.”   
September 7th 2013

Louis felt a bit like jelly. Wobbly and weak. He had his second chemo yesterday and he felt like crap. Harry had gone with him yesterday too =, just like the first time. To louis' suprise, it wasn't weird at all. They just talked about theirselves a bit, what they had done that week(apart from their meetings that they had afcourse) and just talked the whole treatment. 

Now, they were both lying on Louis' bed. Louis feeling like jelly in bed, sick and fragile from yesterday's chemo. Harry was lying on his stomach his arms holding him up. Louis' eyes closed and that had meant that he had fallen asleep. Zayn walked into his room then and sighed at the sight of Louis. He sat on his bed next to Harry and patted him on his shoulder. 

“You love him, don't you?” Zayn asked him. Harry sighed and moved Louis' fringe out hof Louis eyes. That woke him up though, but felt too tired to open his eyes. “So do you” Harry said and Zayn lightly laughed at him. “Yeah, I love him, but not like that.” Zayn pointed out. “Oohh” Harry said and he looked at Louis. He kept playing with Louis' hair and harry needed to stop otherways Louis would fall asleep again and he really wanted too hear the rest of the conversation. “To be honest with you, Zayn. I've never felt this towards someone. He's the first boy I really loved.” Harry said, looking at Zayn now. Louis smiled a little bit. 

The feeling was mutual.

October 10th 2013

Louis sat in a chair infront of the mirror, looking at wat he was now. He used to be a but curvy, maybe a little bit chubby, with his little belly but nothing too serious, he loved his body. Now he was skinny, bones sticking out and ribs clearly visible. Harry stood behind him with a pair of sciccors in his hand. Harry looked worriedly at Louis. Louis' hair had began to fall out and Harry had fallen. Hard. He had fallen when Louis fell asleep next to Harry after his second chemo. Louis looked so peacefull and content, but most of all beautiful. Now he was staring at the fragile boy. The same as when they met at the 6th of August but he was broken now and Harry was in love. 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked and Louis looked up at him with angsty eyes. Louis sighed but nodded. He wasn't ready to cut off his hair because he would look so much more fragile and people would look weirdly at him on the streets and he didn't want empathy except from Harry. Harry could make him laugh in a hardbeat and the way Harry would look at himwhith such adore in his eyes was so amazing. He felt love.

Harry began to cut Louis' hair off. Locks after locks fell to the ground and within seconds in was only millimeters long. Louis looked at himself now in the mirror. Harry stood behind him and watched Louis watching himself. Harry grebbed Louis arm and trned him around and gave him the biggest hug. Louis tearduckts lost it then and spilled out everything. Harry comforted him with all his power. He loved Louis so much it hurts and it wasn't easy for him anymore either, so he whispered the words Louis wanted to hear from something for so long. 

“I love you Louis, so so much” Harry said and he rubbed Louis' back. Louis had fallen too.

November 25th 2013

Louis laid in bed again feeling sicker than ever. He had been throwing up his insides. It was after his fifth chemo. He had only one more to go. It was all going successfull. The chemo had almost made louis clean from the cancercells and he almost kicked it's butt. Harry sat against the bathtub, with Louis between his legs resting against Harry's chest after the, well, he had lost count at how many times he'd thrown up now. He couldn't do it anymore, he felt so week this time. Louis blinked to stop the tears from falling but he couldn't hold it in. Harry hugged him closer against his chest. 

“C'mon babe we're going to bed, you'll feel better after you got some sleep” Harry said and he picked Louis off of the floor like he was a feather. He was so skinny now. Niall was almost afraid to llok at Louis. Louis really felt bad for Niall, the cute lad had it hard at seeing his best friend like this. 

Harry laid Louis down in bed and Harry laid down the same time as every time. Next to him on his stomach on top of the covers. Louis was mostly a cuddler, but not now. When he cuddled now, he could feel how small he actually is. Once this is all over and he is clean from the cancer he's going to eat all he can, he wants his tummy back. 

Louis had fallen asleep and Harry let him and left the rrom for once. Did I mention that they were a couple now? Yeah well they are. After Harry took Louis for a day out in Amsterdam Harry had asked Louis to be his boyfriend and Louis happily said yes.   
Harry entered the room and Zayn was watching TV when Harry entered. Zayn turned to Harry as Harry sat down next to him, head in his hands. Zayn patted his back. “He's strong, He's getting better” Zayn said and Harry nodded. 

December 19th 2013

Louis and Harry sat in front of Doctor Hamilton in his office. Louis had done six chemo's and today he was getting his final results if he was completely clean or not. Louis was feeling better. He felt stronger already. Doctor Hamilton cleared his throat and began to speak up. “You you have done 6 treatments of chemo's and that went successfully against the cancer” He started. Harry held on Louis' hand a bit tighter as the doctor continued speaking. He eyed Louis first and then said, 

“You're completely clean, Louis.”


End file.
